clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted Adventures of Antarctica
thumb|100px|left|The current opening theme thumb|100px|left|Season 1 opening theme Uncharted Adventures of Antarctica (or just UAA) is an adventure and survival show that was started in 2009. It features the host, Chub 777 travelling around Antarctica's dangerous places. Cast Chub 777 as himself Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Club Penguin caves Chub 777 is stuck inside the caverns of Club Penguin. He has to get out of the caves using only some water, some rope, and a lantern. Chub uses the handle of the lantern and the rope to make a climbing hook and he climbs a cliff and reaches the sewers of Club Penguin and finds his way to the Plaza. Episode 2: Iceberg In this episode, Chub shows you how to survive on an iceberg with only a pair of glasses. The glasses melt away the iceberg for fresh (clean?) water. You just use your flipper to row back to land. Episode 3: THE SKIP Chub has to find his way out of this smelly wasteland with no items! Instead he has to use the items thrown away by other penguins. He was offered a banana by the cameraman but he refused. Episode 4: Hackzon Valley Due to the Binary Code in the area, Chub was given a Snowball Gun. He sucsessfuly got through the whole valley without being hit by a number. Chub actually kept a zero and one from the valley and it is now in his igloo. Episode 5: Volcano It is unknown where this episode was filmed (it is rumored to be Diamond Falls since Chub was in a ninja suit at the start of the episdode and it is an Uncharted Place). This is revealed to be true when the DVD commentary was released. Chub had to escape the area but he could not fall in the lava (yup, that's real lava). Episode 6: Christmas Caper Special-PART ONE Every Christmas in Club Penguin, blizzards often strike it. In this episode, Chub has to escape a blizzard. He is not allowed to wear goggles, or use things like lamps, skis, sleds, etc. This aired along with Part Two and Part Three''of the episode. '''Episode 7: Christmas Caper Special-PART TWO' This is a continuation of the last episode. Chub also gets trapped in an ice cavern. Same rules apply with the previous episode. He eventualy finds his way out of the tunnels. This aired along with Part One and Part Three''of the episode. '''Episode 8: Christmas Caper Special-PART THREE' This is a continuation of the last episode. When Chub tunnels out of the caverns, Chub is also given a letter with instrucions to go to the local airport. He is flown to a mountain where he is stranded. Using his climbing (more like descending) skills he makes it back to the airport where he is congratulated by his brother. Episode 9: Pingko Chub is stranded in Pingko, where his X-Antibody lives. The only equipment he has is an Anti-Ditto suit. If you have the DVD boxset, one of the deleted scenes is an encounter with Chub 667X and the Ditto clean up crew having a row. Episode 10: Itinerod Circuit-PART ONE In this episode, Chub has to climb out of TEH OH NOEZ SCAR. After climbing out he is brought to the HappyFace Creek Cliffs where he has to navigate it. Episode 11: Itinerod Circuit-PART TWO This is a continuation of the last episode. Episode 12: Fruit Island This is part of the Trans-Antarctic episode arc. Chub is left inside the maze of fruit trees with only an axe. He has said "this is the best area to get stranded on" due to it's many fruit trees. Category:TV Shows